


Cheater

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Cheating, Gen, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5950608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Cheater

Clint Barton was a cheater.

He had just cheated on his girlfriend.

Granted the said girlfriend had said,

That they were on a break. 

Jess, he really liked her.

But like all relationships in his life,

He had screwed this one up to.

He is afraid to commit.

Fir the fear of getting hurt.

You hurt them first.

So they cant hurt you.

Clint regrets it.

He hopes Jess will forgive him,

And that they remain friends.


End file.
